4 april
by kikyojewelfishy
Summary: kejutan Ulang Tahun Hyukjae dari Donghae


4 April

Main Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae  
Genre: Romance (Yaoi)

Rated: M

WARNING : OOC, rated M! TYPOS, YAOI, BOYxBOY,

Happy reading ^_^

Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Terbukti hawa dingin menandakan malam yang semakin larut. Hampir semua manusia di kota ini sudah berada di alam mimpinya, namun tidak untuk seorang namja manis yang masih berkutat dengan segudang pikirannya. ya namja tersebut adalah Lee Hyukjae. Namja penyuka buah strawberry itu tidak bisa menutup matanya setelah membaca pesan dari ummanya.  
'uri hyukkie, masih ingat dengan janjimu kan? Umma tunggu besok di kafe kita. Umma sudah memberitahukan pada semua orang kalau kau akan datang ke TLJ bersama seseorang besok. Jadi jangan kecewakan umma sayang. Saranghae'. Begitulah isi pesan dari ummanya. Dari awal memang hyukjae yang salah, dia sudah berjanji akan mengenalkan kekasihnya pada ummanya tepat sehari sebelum dia ulang tahun. ya waktu itu sudah datang, sehari sebelum hyukjae ulang tahun adalah hari ini. Dan sore ini mau tidak mau hyukjae harus membawa kekasihnya bertemu ummanya.

"ya… ikan bangun, ini sudah siang. Kau tidak lupa hari ini kita harus ke TLJ kan? CEPAT BANGUN" bentak hyukjae saking kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal, namja mirip ikan yang sedang bergulung dibawah selimut ini sudah dia bangunkan sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Namun nihil, namja ini masih belum beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. "LEE DONGHAE, KAU BANGUN TIDAK? CEPAT BANGUN IKAAAANNN". Namja yang teryata benama Lee Donghae itu adalah kekasih Hyukjae. Seakan menulikan telinganya, donghae malah mengeratkan selimutnya.  
"aku tidak akan bangun sebelum kau menciumku. Dan itu PERINTAH." Ucapan Donghae tersebut membuat hyukjae memanas. Selalu seperti ini, setiap pagi jika Donghae meminta morning kiss dari hyukkie selalu berakhir dengan desahan-desahan panas. Benar-benar sial dia mempunyai namjachingu yang tingkat ke-pervert-annya sangat tinggi.  
"aiiisss, shirooooo. Dasar pervert. Baiklah kalau kau tidak segera bangun aku pastikan nanti malam aku akan menginap di rumah yesung hyung." Ancam hyukjae. Dia sangat tahu, kekasihnya ini sangatlah benci tidur sendiri tanpa dirinya.  
"aiiissshhhh baiklah hyukjae, kau menang. " setelah itu Donghae bangun dari tempat tidur denga wajah kesal meninggalkan hyukjae yang tertawa puas.

"annyeonghaseyo umma, mianhae aku terlambat." Sapa hyukjae kepada ummanya saat memasuki kafenya. Lee Hyukjae sangat menyayangi ummanya. Dia mendirikan sebuah bakery shop yang dia beri nama Tours Le Jours untuk ummanya. Dan saat ini dia sedang berada disana membantu ummanya.  
"oh hyukkie, kau sudah datang. Mana kekasihmu?" Tanya umma hyukjae tanpa basa basi.  
"ohh annyeonghaseyo umma, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Donghae setelah masuk dan menemui umma hyukjae. Umma Hyukjae sedikit kaget dan bingung dengan kedatangan Donghae. Dengan sedikit kaget, umma melihat kea rah hyukjae, seakan bertanya apa semua ini benar.  
"oh Donghae, lama tidak bertemu. Jadi benar kau adalah kekasih hyukjae?" Tanya umma hyukjae dengan senyum yang sangat sulit dibaca. Senang atau marah hyukjae dan donghae tidak tahu.  
"oh ne umma, aku adalah kekasih hyukjae. Aku sangat mencintainya" jawab Donghae tanpa keraguan. Hal tersebut membuat pipi hyukjae terlihat ada semburat merah pertanda malu. Tapi ada sedikit rasa takut dihatinya setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah ummanya.  
"umma, gwenchana? Mianhae aku tidak bermaksud…."  
"aniya hyukkie, aku sangat senang akhirnya kau berpacaran dengan Donghae. Sudah kuduga dari awal." Jawab umma hyukjae dengan senyum kebahagiaannya. Mendengar hal tersebut Hyukjae dan Donghae pun tersenyum lega, kekhawatiran yang selama ini yang mereka takutkan sirna sudah. Akhirnya mereka mendapatkan restu dari sang umma.

"capek sekali menghadapi pelanggan yang begitu banyak, kau capek hae?" Tanya hyukkie saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil untuk meninggalkan TLJ.  
"tidak, aku sangat senang sekali tadi berada disana. Sangat menyenangkan menjadi seorang kasir untuk gadis-gadis itu. Aku akan sering kesini hyukkie." Mendengar jawaban donghae yang seperti itu membuat hati hyukjae memanas. Tak ragu dia melemparkan deathglarenya yang sangat mematikan kearah donghae.  
"aahhhh baiklah, maafkan aku. Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu dari tadi pagi hyukkie. Dan sekarang kau harus menuruti apa yang aku mau. Duduk diamlah, jangan kau pout-kan bibirmu. Aku tidak tahan."  
"kita mau kemana hae? Kau tahu kan aku besok akan ke Vietnam. Aku blm packing, aku harus istirahat dan aku benar2.."

Chuuu ~

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan menciumnya, setelah itu melumat dengan lembut bibir manis Hyukjae. Memang seprti inilah cara Donghae untuk menghentikan sikap cerewet sang kekasih, mencium dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Dan cara itu selalu berhasil, buktinya sekarang Hyukjae diam.  
"sudah kubilang, mulai saat ini kau hanya perlu diam menuruti semua keinginanku, atau aku akan memakanmu saat ini juga." Wajah hyukjae menegang mendengar titah dari kekasihnya. Akhirnya diapun hanya diam didalam mobil.

"hyukkie chagi ironaaaaa, kita sudah sampai" Hyukjae mengeliat dalam tidurnya karena tangan halus Donghae mengusap lembut pipinya. Ya karena tadi Hyukjae hanya diam saat mobil berjalan akhirnya dia tertidur dimobil.  
"ini dimana hae?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah melihat keadaan sekitar yang sangat asing baginya.  
"mokpo, ayo turun ummaku sudah menunggu kita" Eunhyuk kaget, benar-benar kaget saat ini. Dia berada di mokpo, tempat dimana kekasihnya berasal. Dan sekarang dia sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang sangat nyaman. Rumah dengan cat perpaduan biru muda dan putih, ditambah halaman asli yang sangat luas. Meskipun matahari sudah terbenam tapi tidak menutupi keindahan rumah ini. Hyukjae benar-benar merasa nyaman ada disini. Donghae menggenggam tangan hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan Hyukjae semakin tercengang melihat kedalam rumah ini. Tatanan rumah yang sanagt rapi, interior yang sangat cocok untuk rumah yang terkesan sederhana tapi mewah .  
"kau sudah datang hae?" seorang wanita paruh baya muncul dengan senyumnya yang sangat luar biasa indah. Dengan menggandeng seorang lelaki yang terkesan gagah dan dewasa.  
"mianhae umma, aku terlambat. Perkenalkan ini Lee Hyukjae kekasihku." Lagi-lagi donghae memperkenalkan Hyukjae tanpa ragu sebagai kekasihnya.  
"Lee Hyukjae imnida, senang bertemu dengan ahjumma." Hyukjae membungkuk dan membalas senyum. Hyukjae benar-benar merasa kaku saat ini. Berhadapan langsung dengan keluarga Donghae tanpa persiapan apapun membuatnya merasa canggung.  
"ahjumma? Apa aku setua itu? Hahahahaha" umma Donghae tertawa, tak lupa seorang lelaki yang berada disampingnya ikut tertawa juga. Oh goooddddd saat ini wajah hyukjae sudah merah padam menahan malu. Donghae pun ikut tertawa melihat Hyukjae menahan malu.  
"panggil aku umma hyukkie, keluarga Donghae adalah keluargamu juga. Termasuk aku, anggap aku seperti ummamu juga." Seketika Hyukjae tersenyum. Hyukjae sangat bahagia bisa diterima dengan hangat dikeluarga Donghae.  
"sudahlah umma, ak kan juga ingin berkenalan dengan calon adik iparku. Annyeong hyukkie, aku Lee Dongwa kakaknya manusia ikan yang pervert ini." Nama yang ternyata kakak Donghae ini benar-benar berwibawa. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan Donghae. Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyum dan membungkukkan badan.  
"ya sudah umma, ayo makan aku sudah lapar." Suara itu, suara yang terkesan sangat kekanakan membuyarkan adegan indah perkenalan ini. Ya suara Lee Donghae yang sangat manja. Akhirnya mereka pun menuju ruang makan, dan memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama.

Saat ini waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.30. baru saja Umma Donghae dan kakaknya pulang kerumah nya yang tidak jauh dari rumah yang Donghae dan Hyukjae tempati sekarang. Ternyata rumah yang sempat membuat hyukjae terpanah itu bukanlah rumah keluarga besar donghae. Melainkan rumah yang dibeli Donghae untuk masa depannya. Dan dirumah itulah sekarang terlihat dua namja yang sedang berpelukan ditaman belakang.  
"hyukkie aku punya kejutan buatmu. Sekarang tutup matamu." Hyukjae yang sempat bingung itupun segera menutup matanya dan menggenggam tangan Donghae takun jika tiba-tiba Donghae pergi meninggalkannya. Donghae yang menyadari kekasihnya itu sedang ketakutan, tersenyum dan membalas tangan hyukjae. Kemudian Donghae menuntun hyukjae untuk memasuki rumah, dan menaiki tangga menuju balkon lantai dua rumah itu. Dengan hati-hati Donghae mendudukkan kekasihnya disebuah bangku panjang kemudian membuka penutup mata Hyukjae.  
"Happy Birthday hyukkie, kurasa sudah waktunya." Hyukjae melirik ke jam tangan yang dia pakai. Benar saja jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. dan dia sangat bahagia karena orang yang pertama mengucapkannya adalah Lee Donghae kekasih yang sangat dia cintai.  
"gomawo hae, saranghae." hyukjaepun tersenyum bahagia.  
"nado saranghae hyukkie, will you marry me?" hyukjae melebarkan matanya melihat Donghae yang berlutut didepannya dengan membawa sebuah kotak berisi cincin permata berwarna biru. Saat ini Donghae sedang melamarnya tepat disaat hari ulang tahunnya. Hyukjae ingin menangis bahagia.  
"apa bisa aku menolak?" Hyukjae mencoba untuk menggoda kekasihnya.  
"sudah kukatakan kau tidak bisa menolakku sampai kapanpun hyukkie." Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menautkan cincin itu dijari manisnya.  
"sangat cocok, Saranghae Lee Hyukjae smpai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."  
"Nado saranghae Lee Donghae, sampai kapanpun aku akan berada disisimu." Donghae mendekatkan wajahya ke wajah Hyukjae menghapus jarak diantara mereka. menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sexy hyukjae. Lama dengan posisi seperti itu akhirnya Donghae mulai untuk melumat lembut bibir hyukjae. Menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian. Lama mereka saling menikmati bibir masing-masing. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin panas dan kasar. Donghae sudah tidak tahan lagi, tangannya mulai masuk kedalam kaos hyukjae dan meraba punggungnya. Hyukjae yang sudah memanas mengalungkan lengannya dileher Donghae. Ciuman mereka terlepas karena nafas yang sudah tersengal. Dengan sangat kasar Donghae mencium leher jenjang Hyukjae. Menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher hingga dagu hyukjaememberi tanda disana. Donghae mengulum telinga Hyukjae, tangannya tidak menganggur begitu saja. Tangan Donghae mulai meraba dada bidang dan perut ABS hyukjae hingga keatas dan menemukan dua tonjolan milik hyukjae. Dipinnya dan putarnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari.  
"ahhhh Haeee… kitaahh lanjutkan di…didalammm sajaaa." Eunhyuk sudah tidak biasa meredam desahannya.  
"as you wish baby…" Donghae akhirnya mengendong Hyukjae masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun bibir mereka masih menempel, saling melumat dan saling menghisap.

"empphhh Hhhae eunghhh" Hyukkie melenguh nikmat ketika Donghae mengulum nipplenya, tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk memilin nipple yang satunya.  
"eunghhh haaaeee" Hyukjae mendesah kencang saat Donghae menggesekkan junior mereka. ya saat ini mereka dalam keadaan naked. Dengan posisi Donghae yang menindih tubuh ramping hyukkie. Merasa tidak sabar donghae menciumi perut ABS Hyukjae dan sedikit menggigit kecil dan meninggalkan bekas warna merah. Ciuman itu semakin turun hingga berada diatas junior hyukjae. Donghae mengecupi dan sedikit meremas junior yang sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan pre-cum. Hyukkie hanya diam mencoba meresapi setiap sentuhan kecil tangan Donghae yang ia rasakan pada junior miliknya. Wajah Hyukkie kini tampak memerah, melihat itu dengan cepat Donghae pun memasukkan junior Hyukkie kedalam mulutnya mencoba memberi kehangatan kepada junior namjachingunya tersebut  
"eunghhh nikmat aghhh" Hyukkiemendesah ketika Donghae mulai mengulum juniornya dengan lembut. Perlahan Donghae mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya untuk merasakan lebih dalam betapa nikmatnya junior milik kekasihnya itu.  
"Ahhh Haehhh lebihh cepat eunghhh"  
"lebih cepat Hhhaaeee" mendengar itu dengan semangat Donghae pun mempercepat gerakkan kepalanya. lalu Donghae pun mulai merasakan junior kekasihnya itu berkedut tanda-tanda ingin mengeluarkan cairannya. Tak lama cairan Hyukkie pun keluar dan memenuhi mulut Donghae, tanpa rasa jijik Donghae pun menelannya.  
"aku sudah tidak hyukkie, kita langsung keintinya saja" Dengan semangat Donghae pun mulai melingkarkan kedua kaki Hyukkie sekitar pinggangnya. Setelah itu Donghae memposisikan juniornya kearah lubang pantat Hyukkie yang tampak begitu menggoda dan begitu sempit membuat junior Donghae berdenyut minta dimasukkan kelubang tersebut secepatnya. Tanpa aba-aba dan persiapan apa pun, Donghae langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang Hyukkie.

"Aghhh Hae sakit" pekik Hyukkie kesakitan ketika ia merasakan junior Donghae mulai masuk menerobos dan memenuhi lubangnya. Seakan tuli, Donghae tetap saja memasukkan Juniornya ke dalam hole sempit hyukkie.  
"Hhae pelan-pelan" mendengar itu dengan hati-hati Donghae memasukkan juniornya, kasihan juga mendengar Hyukkie merintih kesakitan seperti itu. Dengan penuh kesabaran, akhirnya junior Donghae pun berhasil tertanam sepenuhnya didalam lubang Hyukkie. Donghae masih berdiam diri tak bergerak mencoba memberi waktu untuk Hyukkie supaya bisa menyesuaikan keberadaan juniornya tersebut  
"Bergeraklah Hae" mendengar itu Donghae pun tersenyum diikuti gerakkan pinggulnya yang maju mundur secara perlahan  
"ahhh sempit sekali eunghhh nikmat emphhh"  
"Haehhh ini eunghhh nikmat" ucap Hyukkie sambil mendesah karna merasakan sensasi yang begitu memabukkan didalam lubangnya.  
"Sempit ahhh semphhhit chhagi~" racau Donghae tak jelas diikuti gerakkannya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.  
"Hhae~~~ tehhhrus disanahh" mendengar itu Donghae pun dengan semangat menyodok-nyodokkan juniornya ktitik nikmat namja manisnya itu  
"Mendesahlah Hyukkie, aku akan lebih bersemangat bila mendengar kau mendesah menyebut namaku"  
"hhhaaaaeeeeee…. Aaakkuuhh maauuuhh aaahhhhhhhh"  
"sebentar hyukkieeeee, seeebenntaaaaarrrr" Donghae semakin mempercepat sodokannya pada hole hyukkie mengingat kekasihnya itu akan segera orgasme.  
"hhhhaeeeeeeeee" Hyukjae melenguh panjang pertanda dia sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Sedangkan Donghae masih menyodok hole sempit Hyukjae mnecari kenikmatan.  
"Hyukkiiiieeeeee" beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lenguhan panjang milik Donghae yang sudah mencapai klimaks. Kemudian keduanya saling memandang dan melumat bibir masing-masing.  
"aku lelah hae" Eunhyuk yang sangat kelelahan memeluk tubuh kekar donghae.  
"baiklah tidurlah Hyukkie, saranghae" Donghae mencium puncak kepala Hyukjae.  
"nado saranghae Hae" akhirnya mereka pun tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan hingga esok pagi. Tapi siapa yang tahu dalam hati Donghae berkata apa. Sepertinya uri Donghae belum puas hanya bermain satu ronde, terbukti juniornya yang masih berdiri yang setia berada didalam hole hyukjae. Dan tangannya yang masih menggenggam junior Hyukjae. Semoga Hyukkie masih kuat dengan ke-pervert-an calon suaminya.

FIN/END

Hai, kikyo hadir lagi…. Mumpung lagi semangat ultah Hyukjae oppa. Nie FF Oneshoot yang geje banget dan pasti banyak typo karena kikyo miss typo. Nie aku selipin NC meskipus gag hot, tapi udah aku usahain yang hot hehehehehehe maaf ya aku gag biasa buat yg NC tp kalau baca sering hehehehehe.  
sekali lag ya readers, I Love You

np: FF ini special Hyukjae' birthday


End file.
